Cerberus Cluster
The Cerberus Cluster is a collection of worlds in which magic and technology exist in tandem with one another. Sometimes they're at odds, sometimes they work in sync to provide better benefits for the inhabitants. Science and the arcane do not cancel each other out here, and in fact one may be used in the study of the other. Expect many military machines powered by magic. Background Multiverse Timeline Mundis Crystallis - FFI One of the original towns/worlds of the FF series, this is where it all started. The taint of Astos was lifted from the lands, no more adventurers falling for his deception. Brigands were eliminated from Corneria by a lone mercenary, or so the stories run, and their pirate allies driven to foreign lands. To attempt to bring a longer-lasting peace to the land, there has been the intervention of a small army, and thought rumors of the king's death abound there is a great faith in the common people that the Warriors of Light will awaken if there is any real trouble. And so it was that Kael'thas came to the land, murdering its guardians and wresting control. Apex Tactical Contractors once had a hold of this land, but before the Shy Guys could disband them, Mephistopheles gave control over the world to the Valorians. Considering the attack on the ARK by GUN, however, the Valorians have not made any moves upon the troubled world. However, in the wake of the Apex's disolving, and right before the valorians took command, four factions formed and are in a conflict. * Sol collective - Imperial like empire that uses brutal and oppressive methods to get their way. Incredibly strict and organized. Follow the element of fire. They are centered in a fortress in the caldera of Mount Gulg. Their leader is unknown. * Rising Tide - A band made up of former pirates and brigands, they use incredibly underhanded tactics, and target civilians and teachers, even using the common people as human shields in some cases. Follow the element of water. They have no central port, but their flagship is known as the Bloody Deceit, led by Captain Jiross. * New Lufenian Order - A band of inventors and scientists, as well as normal people, that use technology and follow the element of air. They have good intentions, however they also sometimes go about it too heavy handedly, or go about it the wrong way. They stay in their Flying Fortress, and while the Lufenians are led by the female sage Pyria, the chief translater for them is Dr. Wynne, a student of Dr. Unne. The Lufenians are incapable of speaking 'Common,' but they generally travel with a translator. * Gaia Guardians - A band of freedom fighters that are being hard pressed by the rising tide, most of their instructors have been killed or driven off, and overall they have been forced to hide and utilize guerilla tactics in order to survive. Follow the element of earth. They will probably be asking the valorians for help once they actually do something with Gaia. They prefer to have no particular base, and their leader is kept secret due to the constant threat of assassination. Pandemonium - FFII An area that is the direct link from the World of Final Fantasy II to hell. Chaos reigns here, and the spirits of the dead journey forth and slay each other at will. Disconnected from Mysidia, this hell compromises the Palace Pandemonium itself, the town of Machanon and the Jade Passage that leads between life and death itself. Most adventurers find themselves in the latter, though if they make it to Machanon an artifact of great power and a great peace awaits them in the land of the dead. The warring factions of monsters inside Pandemonium, unchecked by the "light" half of the Emperor, lends an undertone of caution to this peace but has yet to actually threaten it. After battling through the demon realm, Deadpool defeated Beelezebub and proved his worth to the Ultima Tome resting in the Unknown Tower. As word spread of this accomplishment, the various monsters and people of Pandemonium swore loyalty to Apex Tactical Contractors. Before the contractors were forcibly disbanded by the shy guys however, the world was passed into the hands of the Altruistic Valorians, but once again threatens to fall into chaos. Gaia - FFVII A highly advanced city which has two layers, slums on the ground level, and the city proper on an elevated plate over them. President Solidus' control over Midgar means that it and Shinra aligns themselves as he does. As such, his inclusion into the Mulitverse Garden brings the city under its control. Solidus continues to rebuild and beautify the city, using the current Mako reserves in reusable ways, and has completely weaned the populace over its addiction to Mako-dependent energy consumption. Spira - FFX The trade and cultural capital of Spira has been restored by the very hand that originally plunged it into darkness. After defeating the heartless, Ansem, Roxas was finally unable to undo the damage done by the Seeker of Darkness. Light is being restored to this world, and the reconstruction effort is already underway. Xehanort's transformation of this realm has changed its lay considerably. Despite this difference, the Lords of Midnight retained their sovereignty. Unfortunately for the Lords, the Sin'dorei Council - now known as the Apex Tactical Contractors - had set its sights on this place, and Mephistopheles stole it away. However, soon afterward, the faction was disbanded, and Mephistopheles left the city in the hands of the Altruistic Valorians. Not but a day or so afterward, the Los of Midnight marched upon the city seeking to take it back for their newest member, Sarah Kerrigan. In a rather strange turn of events, Tails of the Valorians offered an olive anch to the Los, giving them control of the world once more. Ivalice - FFXII A world where ships rule the skies and sky pirates search the land for treasure. Queen Ashe rules over a peaceful country. Ivalice is a newer world, still trying to acclimatize to the Multiverse. As such, no single person or organization has made a solid claim on it as yet, though the Garden forces that occupied Figaro are still in Ivalice, helping them fend off their own problems from fiends as well as outside influence from the multiverse. Places * Mundis Crystallis - FFI * Pandemonium - FFII * Gaia - FFVII * Spira - FFX * Ivalice - FFXII Inhabited Areas Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Clusters